1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly connecting two printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,005 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector engaged with each other. Both said plug connector and receptacle connector has a housing, a plurality of contacts and a pair of metal ears attached on two opposite ends of the housing. The metal ears include a pair of first metal ears and a pair of second metal ears respectively assembled on said plug connector and receptacle connector. The first metal ear of the plug connector has a mating arm extending upwardly with a protrusion on a surface thereon. Said second metal ear has a mating latch with a receiving portion on a surface thereon. Said protrusion of the first metal ear engages with said receiving portion of the second metal ear, which enhances the mating force between said plug connector and receptacle connector.
However, said metal ears and contacts have different structures that requires to found different moulds respectively and different assembly processes, and this makes the manufacture process complicated with a high cost. Moreover, each of the metal ears is attached on an exterior surface of an endwall of the housing, said mating arm and the metal latch are flexible along said longitudinal housing, as a result, the metal arm and metal latch will be curved easily apart from said housing if any outer force beyond expectation put on either said plug connector or said receptacle connector during the mating process between said first metal ear and second metal ear. So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector assembly to solve the problems above.